Immortal Games
by Orange Acrylic Paint
Summary: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. After the war they move to Forks, wanting to relax
1. The Game

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N: **Hey all! This wouldn't get out of my head, so I decided to write! I've already got a few chapters done, so maybe if this gets a good response I'll post another chapter soon. I don't own twilight or Harry Potter.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>The Final Battle had finally arrived, and after much pain and loss, the wizards and witches of Britain were ready to end the war. Harry especially, was getting tired of the war…<p>

Or rather, he was getting bored. That much had been said to one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two 'light' wizards had just come from a meeting with their supposed arch nemesis, Tom Riddle, A.K.A. - Voldemort. It was a mutual agreement that they all wanted to stop the war and maybe move their mischief to a different part of the world, not immediately of course, but maybe in the next hundred years or so more mayhem would be appreciated, just on a larger scale.

Trying to look grim and depressed, Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', 'The Chosen One', and 'Saviour of Wizarding Britain', was anything but. He was incredibly excited to see what kind of horrors would come in the following hours, and maybe after that, they could have another meeting and see where that goes. Harry really couldn't wait to drop his constant glamours, and it was a fact that the other two couldn't either.

Harry had just watched his potions professor get killed by Voldemort's most recent pet, Nagini. He would be truly sad when she was gone, for she had to die in the whole process. Of course, he also mourned for the potions master a bit, despite his mean nature… That man had proved to be entertaining, and he was one of the best potions experts he'd ever known. Collecting the poor man's memory, he looked over at his two 'friends', who looked sad and dirty.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley… those two weren't meant to get involved in this whole affair, but he supposed it was a good thing. It made him seem more human to have friends to help him, but Harry couldn't say he was particularly attached to them. They were annoying, jealous, and nosy, things that Harry hated in people.

It was just when they were going to head back to Hogwarts that a voice echoed throughout the grounds. Voldemort wanted Harry to give himself up, and Harry would be lad to do just that. After he viewed the memories he got from Snape of course…

"I'll be fine guys. I want you to kill the snake, it's the _last_ horcrux, please do it, I'll be fine!" Those two dunderheads were worried for him, he wouldn't die… they didn't know that though. After dodging several hexes and curses, they made it to Dumbledore's office and Harry looked into the pensieve, watching Severus Snape's life and coming to the thrilling realization that Dumbledore had thrown in something surprising there. He made Snape think that Harry was an accidental horcrux! How joyous!

Harry was happy to be on his way, not being able to wait for when he saw Voldemort's face when he told him. Many didn't know this, but really, Harry was Tom Riddle's son. In fact, the only ones who knew this were Harry, Albus, and Tom. It was the reason he could speak parseltongue, and the reason why he was immortal in the first place. Tom had made him immortal simply because of that. He didn't want to live without his son, and so when Harry came of age back when he still grew, he turned his only son immortal, just like him.

It was only by chance that they met up with Albus some hundred years later, and they'd all found that they loved to mess with the human mind.

They were all true immortals, not the silly things that Vampires passed off to be, as they could still be killed. No, Harry wasn't sure how his father had done it, but he'd found the secret to life, much like the old Dumbledore had. Really, they could be torn apart, be burned, starved, stabbed, anything you could think of. As long as some of their DNA survived in any kind of wreckage, then they would grow until how they looked before. Harry only had to go through it twice so far, and it was excruciatingly boring.

The thing was, they actually had to _grow_ to become what they were before, and that was how they started this whole thing. They all did it before starting this war, Albus had been first, so he could secure a job at Hogwarts early on, then it was Tom, so he could grow up in an orphanage and then go to Hogwarts, and last but not least, Harry had to do it, so he could be taken in by the Potters and set in motion a fake prophesy. Really, it was all in good fun, except for the part where Harry had been abused, but he was used to it. He had been short and thin to begin with, and he was only glad that they were all fully grown again.

Harry was also astounded at how much planning the two older men did to make this exciting. They even kept things from Harry, like the use to all three Deathly Hallows! It really was a surprise when the resurrection stone came out of the snitch Albus had given him before the Final Battle. Harry snorted; it was supposed to be a souvenir from the Wizarding World once they left it.

They'd had the Deathly Hallows in their possession for as long as Harry could remember. They each owned one; Harry had the invisibility cloak, his father had the resurrection stone, and Albus had the elder wand.

It almost seemed as if the other two men wanted to make this enjoyable for Harry the most. The each kept a few surprises from each other, but Tom and Albus had seemed to have gotten together at some point and made plans with Harry, giving surprise after surprise, like the time he had to break into Gringotts.

After a conversation with some ghosts of the people he 'cherished', he pocketed the stone and moved towards the clearing where he could feel his father was waiting. He almost grinned when Bellatrix thought out loud that he wasn't coming.

Jumping out from behind a large tree, he threw a curse at the snake-faced Voldemort, which was promptly blocked. "Harry Potter…how pleasant for you to finally arrive."

"Voldemort." Harry tried not to smile, and somewhat succeeded, managing to twist his smile into a snarl of some sort.

"So you've come to die…" He could see his father was also fighting off a smile, and Harry let out a final, bitter laugh before he was engulfed in green light. Really, he wasn't bitter about being hit with the killing curse; it was more of being a bit bitter about their game ending. It had been one of their more fun ones, but he was kind of glad to see it end. He wanted to see if they could move far away for awhile. The North Americas to be precise. They'd been all over Europe and Asia, but they'd never crossed to pond.

Imagine his surprise when Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, came to check if he was alive. She saw that he was, and asked if Draco was alive, which he gave a small nod to. It seemed like their little game wasn't over yet…

It was when Voldemort got the restrained Hagrid to carry him back to Hogwarts that he finally realized what they were going to do. His father wanted him to be brought back to Hogwarts so he could gloat…it was a good thing that Harry could think fast, because he quickly came up with a plan when they got there. He was definitely going to surprise everyone, even Albus, when he heard of it.

Technically, Albus was supposed to be dead, pushed off the astronomy tower by Snape, in reality though, Albus was in their hidden home not too far from London.

Harry quietly waited for Neville and everyone to stop talking before taking action. He rolled out of Hagrid's arms and shot a curse at Voldemort, who tried to block in through his surprise. Grinning, Harry pointed his wand, not minding how everyone seemed to be in a sort of trance around them, watching. This would be the final show down in the game, and Harry was going to make it as dramatic as possible.

The two immortals quickly fell into their familiar duel patterns, making Harry smile and throw a stronger than normal spell. It hit, making Voldemort fall to his knees. It was then that they had their final spells said.

Really though, Voldemort didn't have a chance. It ended quickly with Harry winning and Voldemort evaporating into the air, making it look like he died, but really, he was just going to show Albus the outcome.

There were cheers and shouts of victory and the Death Eaters tried and failed to get away. Harry was personally glad, but he also thought that it sucked that he couldn't get away from everyone till the next day.


	2. The Move

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N:** Okay, so I have like, six chapters done already... I'm such a nerd. I'll just give you the first chapter because I feel like it.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>After the battle, in the weeks that followed, Harry really couldn't have gotten away. He was jealous of Albus and his father. It wasn't until the third week that he got tired of it and ran away, making it so they couldn't track him.<p>

Harry sighed when he entered the house, taking of the glamours of scars instantly, letting himself bask in his body that didn't feel like it was being weighed down by magic anymore. Grinning, he called for his father and grandfather-like figure. They came from the sitting room looking a bit impatient, which Harry could understand. They'd been around for longer than they'd like.

"Can we leave soon, please? We won't be able to stay in Britain for a looong while after this."

Tom smiled at his son, "Where were you thinking? It's your turn to pick anyway."

Harry thought for a bit, knowing that he wanted to go to the United States of America. It would be different, and it was somewhere they'd never been before. "Somewhere in America? I was thinking a small town for now." Albus nodded in agreement to that statement.

"Indeed, my boy. We should lay low for a bit, relax at a beach or something. I have a house in Washington, in a place called 'Forks'. We can even enrol Harry here in school!" The last sentence was aimed more at Tom than Harry, knowing that he'd hate to go back to school again. He'd already been at least seven times, to both high schools and colleges, even university a few times.

"I thought you'd never been to America!" Harry gave an accusing stare to Albus, not liking that he hadn't mentioned it.

"It was before I met you two, and I'm sad to say I haven't returned since. My house is probably all old and in need of fixing…" It seemed as if Albus was sad about that, but really, it was nothing magic couldn't fix. Their game was over now, and if they had to fix an old house to get a little relax time in, then so be it.

"That's fine, can we apparate, or do we have to go the muggle way?" Tom butted in, showing that he had gotten attached to the way wizards spoke. Harry had gotten attached too, and he would probably be speaking like a wizard for a long time, or at least until he got used to the human society again. In reply to what Tom said, Harry made a whining noise, not really liking either option.

"Can't we just phase, or shadow walk? I hate apparating, and muggle travel is annoying."

"If you hadn't noticed, son, there aren't many shadows across the ocean. Phasing would also take a lot of energy, and you look tired enough as it is."

It was Albus who came to their rescue, saying something that had Harry sighing in annoyance. "We'll be taking the muggle way, through a plane. Merlin knows we have enough money."

They did have enough money. Too much money, Harry would say. Not many people knew, but all three of them, even separately, where more rich than most of the world combined. Usually when they said 'house', it meant 'mansion', or at least something with more than seven bedrooms and three bathrooms. Harry even owned a lot of wizarding things from when his supposed godfather had died.

It was a good thing Gringotts knew of their game, or they would have lost a lot of wizarding money. They always stored things at Gringotts, because the goblins didn't care if they were immortal. They even helped out a bit by making the game fun by trying to stop Harry from getting into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault.

"Alright, but can we leave soon? These witches and wizards are starting to send me marriage contracts, and I have no intention of marrying yet." The other two nodded, and Albus got on the phone with an airport, arranging for them to get tickets for a plane to Washington. They all had their passports, and he supposed they were all going as a family again. Albus as the father of Tom, and Harry the son of Tom. They all took Riddle as their last name though, not wanting to seem weird with the last name of Dumbledore.

For this war, they'd actually all used their real names, except for Harry, whose real name was Hadrian. Harry was just a nickname of his from when he was little.

As Albus got off the phone, he claimed that the plane would be leaving that night, at three in the afternoon. Harry got straight to packing seeing as the other two were already all packed up to travel again. To make things quicker, seeing as it would take them an hour to drive to the airport, he used magic to pack, finding it extremely useful.

The only things he kept on his person was his invisibility cloak and wallet, packing everything else in a magically expanded suitcase that was charmed to be light. It was only about one in the afternoon, so they would have time to stop and eat before boarding the plane.

"Father, do I really have to go to an American school? I'll be stuck with all those hormonal teenagers and they'll force me to learn rubbish!" Tom just frowned and tilted his head at his son, making him blush in embarrassment.

"You do have to go, Hadrian. It would be suspicious if you don't… It really doesn't help that you're so short. You get that from your mother you know." Harry's mother had died in childbirth, leaving Tom the only one to raise Harry. Apparently, Harry looked much like his mother, even getting her short gene. It was annoying, because he was stuck at five feet five inches for the rest of eternity.

"Fine…but I'm not going to enjoy it!" Harry, instead of looking eighteen, looked more fifteen than anything. He was thin and short, with a wild mop of black hair, which was one of the only things he got from his father. Harry could look rather childish if he wanted.

Tom just smiled at his son's antics and looked out the plane window, kicking Albus' seat, which was in from of his. Harry himself sighed and busied himself with observing the people on the plane. They were all smelly, gross, and worst of all, _mortal._ At least he didn't have anyone sitting beside him. Harry did think that Albus could have gotten them better seats though.

It took a few hours for Harry to fall asleep, but when he woke next his head was resting on his father's shoulder and he was being shaken awake by Albus, who was standing in the isle. Groggily, he got up and moved off the plane, going to the luggage belt first. They were in Port Angeles, and Albus said he had arranged for a cab to drive them a whole our to where they were going. Harry didn't mind much, as long as they got there in one piece.

It wasn't until they got to the house that it finally sunk in to Harry that their game was over. It was when he had been repairing the kitchen when he burst into hysterical laughter, catching the attention of his father, who had been passing by in the hall.

"What are you laughing at now?" The amusement was clear in Tom's eyes as he looked at his son, glad to see him happy, and laughing so madly.

"I ju-just, o-oh Merlin! Our game is really over! That was h-hilarious!" he doubled over, holding onto one of the repaired chairs so he didn't fall over. Tom let a grin spread across his face as he watched his son. Harry had always gotten the most entertainment out of their games for some reason. He had no idea why, but he was glad he could see Harry so happy and carefree all the time.

"Yes, it's really over, and I won the bet. Albus died first, so you owe me ten galleons." Harry straightened up and scowled, having forgotten about the bet. Digging in his pocket, he produced the right amount of change before handing them over, not liking it one bit.

"You always win!"

The answer Harry got was a smug, "I know."

The house repairs continued, and Harry knew he wouldn't be registering into school that year, as they only had a month left before summer. He would probably be a junior, which he was thankful for. He did _not_ want to start out as a freshman.

Over the summer they set up the floo network in their home, calling it 'Dumbledore's Den'. Their house back near London was called 'Main Base', as that was where they had lived the most whenever they went anywhere in Britain, and most of their personal belongings there. None of them went out much, for the exception of Albus who went to explore and meet the locals, explaining that his son and grandchild wouldn't be coming until just before school. It was in that time during summer that Harry and Tom set up a duelling platform in the basement, expanding and reinforcing it with spells and charms. They were even able to ward the house with several well thought out wards.

It wasn't until the school year arrived that Harry got a break. He had been training his magic again, because his rebirth had made his core a bit smaller than what he was used to.

Forks High wasn't that far from where they lived, so Harry walked to school, finding no need to drive. The first thought he had about the small school was that it had nothing on Hogwarts, and he definitely wouldn't get lost. The place looked like a simple gathering of buildings, each with a number, and a cafeteria in the center. It took Harry a few seconds to discover every safe escape route in sight, but it made him slightly nervous that there was a forest so close to the place.

Going into the Office, he was greeted with a sweet smile that made him think of a pedophile. He already disliked the new place.


	3. The Vampires

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N:** Hey everybody! An update is in order, because I'm bored, and have nothing to do...I believe I disclaimed this in the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice smiled mysteriously as the Cullen family arrived at school. She had a vision the night before and was currently keeping Edward out of her mind with ease, making him more than slightly irritated. The new boy was so cute, and little. Heck, he was smaller than her by at least two inches! Alice knew Rosalie would just adore him once they all got to know the boy.<p>

Her vision had been of lunch time, where the new boy would be sitting alone. Of course, that Jessica girl would approach him and ask him questions, which he would politely answer, and his face would clearly show his dislike for her as soon as she pointed Alice and her family out. The new kid would then proceed to look at them calculatingly, and Alice had a feeling that he just _knew._ Then it would follow with Jessica telling him about their family and Esme, and how she suspected that their mother only took them in because she couldn't have kids, and then the new kid would give her a disgusted look and that was when things got a little blurry, leaving Alice to speculate what would happen next.

The seer had also had a vision about Edward's singer coming in a month, and she told him as much, making him slightly panic. Alice had then proceeded to tell him that if he avoided his singer and refused to talk to her, than the rather plain looking girl would eventually leave in a year or two.

She didn't have a clue as to why she had a vision about the new kid, but Alice felt it had something to do to with Jasper. They'd known for a while now that they really weren't meant for each other, and they'd mutually broken things off before they moved to Forks. She didn't mind, because despite the loneliness, Alice still had her family, and she really only wanted them to be happy. Besides… she had her suspicions about herself and Edward…

* * *

><p>Harry's day was boring. He hated it with a flying passion, and couldn't wait for the end of the day. He still had to go through music, which was something he was looking forward to, and American History. He'd studied prior to coming, but he felt that he would be failing that class in no time.<p>

Lunch was something he was not looking forward to, he decided. Everyone seemed to be talking about him and his family, specifically how he was 'related to that weird old man who wore dresses'. Yes, Albus still wore robes, and colourful ones at that. It was slightly embarrassing…

When the bell rang, signalling the end of English, Harry made his way to the cafeteria quickly, avoiding that girl with the curly hair like she was the plague. He'd heard her talking about his 'sexy accent', and needless to say, he was scared to even talk to her.

Harry sat at one of the empty tables that scattered across the room, it was off in a corner, and he didn't much care if he was stealing someone's table. All's that mattered was that no one was at his back so they could sneak up on him. His reaction timing hadn't quite been fixed yet, and he'd accidentally thrown his father over his shoulder because he snuck up on him. Harry had apologized repeatedly after that while Tom laughed on the ground, remarking that the war had trained him better than he was before.

The dark haired immortal watched as people came in and sat at tables, throwing him looks of longing or lust. He hated it, because in this aspect, the students in Forks were just as bad as the students at Hogwarts. He was also sad to note that while he was sitting down, he couldn't avoid the curly haired girl anymore, and it annoyed him when she just popped herself into the seat across from him.

"So you're the new guy?" she asked flirtatiously. Or at least, Harry thought she tried to. She failed in the aspect that he didn't care for looks. The only person he would go out with was an immortal person, because feeling sad and watching someone get old really wasn't on his to-do list.

"I believe so." He raised an eyebrow at her, finding it humorous. Really, was there anyone else she didn't recognize around?

"I love your accent, where are you from?" Harry wanted to curl his lip in disgust at the obvious lust coming off the girl. People these days really had no manners.

"I'm from near London. Who are you?" he knew it was blunt, but it almost made him laugh to see the embarrassment written all over her face for forgetting to introduce herself.

"My name is Jessica, you're Harry right?"

"It's Hadrian actually, Harry is just a nickname."

"Oh. Can I call you Harry?"

"No." This time he really was holding back his laughter. The stupid girl thought he'd let her call him by his nickname? What a chit, assuming something like that. The girl, Jessica, looked even more embarrassed now, and she quickly looked around to find something to talk about. Finally, her eyes seemed to fall on something to their left, and she brightened up complete.

Leaning forward, she whispered, "Hey, see those people over there, to your left? The super pale and beautiful ones? Those are the Cullens. They moved here almost two years ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her, wondering why she was pointing them out. Looking over, he felt amusement when he realized they were vampires. Vegetarian vampires. Maybe the school year wouldn't be as boring after all…

They were all looking discreetly in their direction, obviously listening to the conversation. It wasn't until he felt a brush at his occlumency shields that he realized at least one of them had the gift to read minds. The brushes against his mind weren't too bad, he could deal with it, but it was the small, black haired girl that caught his attention. She looked like Luna Lovegood, a natural seer. It was just the look and air she had about her, like she was expecting something.

Across from her was a blonde, model-like woman, he couldn't see her face from the angle he was at, but he had a feeling she was protective of her family, and somewhat hateful of a lot of things. Beside her was a bear of a man, who was sitting across from a bronze haired teen who was looking directly at him. Harry raised his eyebrow at him before checking out the final one, who was sitting on the other side of the small dark haired girl. The boy was also blonde, and if he had to say anything, it would be that he was the most stunning of them all. Harry could already tell that the boy was already taller than him, in fact, Harry was probably only close in height to the dark haired girl at his side, which was kind of annoying.

"What about them?" He turned back to Jessica, who obviously now looked jealous. Harry guessed he had been staring too long for her liking.

"Well, they're all adopted, and two of them are _together_. The big one, Emmet, is with his adopted sister Rosalie, which is the one he's sitting next to. Isn't that weird?" Harry made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded kind of annoyed. The girl just didn't know when to _shut up_. Jessica obviously thought that was agreement, and she went on, as if she wasn't just spilling some student's lives to a complete stranger.

"Across from Emmet is Edward, and then beside him is Alice, who is _really_ weird. She like, looks insane." Harry gave her a disapproving look, not liking that she thought she could just say that when the group of people they were talking about could clearly hear them. Jessica would be dead soon enough if she kept that up…

"The last one is Jasper. He's got an accent too, but it's not from England. It sounds more southern. He's weird too though, majorly anti-social. All of them are. I heard that their mother, Esme, or something, can't have kids. Their parents are like, in their thirties or something, and they look really young!"

The comment about their mother really got on his nerves. It looked like it annoyed the vampires too, which made him feel slightly warm inside, glad to know that their coven all stuck together.

"Excuse me, but I don't think whether their mother can had children is your business. My mother happens to not be able to have children anymore either, and it's sad. I think you're just jealous that they're more beautiful than you, so you're spreading horrible rumours. I will be the judge of whether they're weird or not, because I'm sure my definition of weird _greatly _differs from yours." Harry gave Jessica a disgusted look and stood from his seat, glad he had eaten while the girl spoke. After throwing his trash in the trash can, he left the cafeteria, not sparing a glance back at the curious stares he could feel.

After he'd left, Harry got his phone out and dialled his father's number, planning on complaining. Just as he was about to his connect, and hand placed itself on his arm and he looked up, finding himself staring into the topaz eyes of Alice.

Clicking his phone shut, he looked at her, waiting for her to speak, which she did.

"That was really nice of you to defend us like that…" she said softly, making Harry smile. It was only when he looked around did he notice that Jasper was with her, and Harry had been right. Jasper_ was_ tall, maybe about six feet three inches. It made him feel insanely short.

"It was nothing. That chit shouldn't have been talking like that, anyway." Harry's lips twitched down in a frown. "I'm Hadrian, but you can call me Harry."

Alice grinned at that, bouncing a bit. "We'll be _best_ friends. I'm Alice, and this is my brother, Jasper. It's very nice to meet you, Harry!"

In amusement, he nodded, being forced to bounce slightly with her. "It's nice to meet you as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Music, the bells about to ring." As if on cue, the bell rang in an annoying buzzy way, making him flinch a bit. It kind of reminded him of the emergency alarm they had at Hogwarts.

Instead of being let go, he was dragged down the hall, letting his amusement for the situation show. Alice was a wonderful vampire, but he could help but look back at Jasper as they followed them. He looked amused as well, and it was clear to Harry that they all had music.

Harry chose that class because he didn't know what else to take. They didn't offer Latin, or anything cool that he already knew, so music it was. He could play the piano, the cello, and the violin. The cello was his favourite though.


	4. The Classes

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N: **I have made a decision! I'm just going to upload every chapter I have done right now, because I'm BORED. BOOOOORED. Besides, this is a good excuse not to do homework.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasper smiled as he watched Alice drag Harry down the hall to the music room. He was feeling nothing but amusement from the new kid, which was interesting. Usually people had more than one emotion, but Harry just had amusement. Obviously he was a very innocent person.<p>

As they sat in the music class, Alice forced Harry to sit in-between them, making Jasper kind of nervous. He hadn't taken a breath yet, but he figured it would be safe. There were no other students in the room, other than the teacher, and Alice could stop him if he did anything.

Taking his first breath around Harry, it felt like a breath of fresh air. He still smelt the blood in Harry, and could still hear his heartbeat, but the boy didn't smell like food. He smelled like a summer breeze right after it rained, and that shocked Jasper. Alice looked at him knowingly, showing him that she was breathing as well, and that she smelled the same thing. It was a very, very welcome scent. It made him want to lean into Harry and take a large sniff, but he retrained himself, knowing it would probably scare the other away.

He didn't even notice the smell of the other students as they came in. When Jasper did look up and snap out of his trance, he was surprised that the room was full, and class had already started. He also noticed that Harry was giving him a curious look, and he was feeling slightly worried, and knowing. It was as if he knew what I was feeling when I took a breath.

* * *

><p>As soon as the teacher began the lesson, Harry noticed that Jasper wasn't moving, at all. It made him slightly worried. What if Jasper couldn't handle being around so many humans at once? He knew it was a silly thought, seeing as the vampires had been there for two years, but that didn't change that vampires could lose control. Then again, Harry could be bitten, sucked dry, burned, and ripped apart without dying, so it really wasn't a problem for him.<p>

The humans would certainly scream though, Harry mused. It would definitely be a sight to see. He'd only ever seen a vampire lose control once, and the lady who was bit had screamed until she was dead. After the incident Harry had found the pure looks of horror on everyone's faces amusing, and he said as much as he laughed on the way home. Those things didn't affect him anymore.

Back to Jasper. Now that Harry looked closely, he could see that instead of looking strained, Jasper looked calm, almost blissful. It was then that Harry realized what his scent did to vampires. Sanguini had said he smelled like a summer breeze, in his sixth year of Hogwarts when he'd gone to the silly party Slughorn had thrown together.

Looking over, he took the time to study Jasper. He was handsome, muscled just right, and tall. Harry found he liked that, very much. His hair was also fluffy, making Harry want to play with it.

It was then that Jasper turned his gaze to him, and Harry smiled, knowing, but not caring that he'd been caught staring. They held each other's gazes for a while before Alice snapped her fingers between them, informing them that they had their first assignment, which was to create their own musical piece. Harry grinned, already having completed several pieces by himself. He wouldn't even have to do anything!

They had about thirty minutes of class left, and since no one could start without their instrument present, everyone was left to talk while the teacher left the room for something. People were giving Harry looks, as if they wanted to talk to him but didn't want to approach because of the Cullens' presence. Smiling, Harry realized he'd just found his escape from making mortal friends.

Turning to Alice, he grinned, "So, Alice! I saw you in my art class this morning but you didn't say hi! How rude."

Alice just huffed, "I knew I would talk to you at lunch, and besides, you were avoiding everyone like the plague!" she crossed her arms after that, looking slightly grumpy.

"Aw, Alice, forgive me! I didn't mean to avoid you; I just wanted to get away from the gossip beetles! I'm sure if you'd just thrown Jasper in my path I would've stopped." He grinned, winking at Jasper, who just smiled back, amazed that Harry got along so well with Alice already. He did feel kind of jealous though… He wanted Harry to pay attention to him too.

"But Jasper is heavy! Look at him, all tall and menacing." Alice was grinning now too, and it made her look like Harry's sibling. They both turned to Jasper at the same time, looking him up and down, making fake goo-goo eyes at him. He just sighed and shook his head, saying,

"You guys are making people look over here." At the sound of his voice, Harry paused, covering it up by looking around the room, finding that yes, they were attracting attention. Harry was used to it though, and gave them all a glare, which had them all looking someplace else.

Harry found that he liked Jasper's voice very much. It was soft, calm, and not as high pitched as he thought it would be. It had Harry feeling all fuzzy inside, like he'd just eaten a bowl of warm fudge or something.

"You should talk more, Jazzy! You have a lovely voice!" Harry couldn't help but blurt that out, making himself blush a bit. He hadn't felt like this in a long time; not since he was mortal at least. Jasper also looked a bit flustered, as if he hadn't expected that from Harry.

"Thank you, but I'm not too sure what I would talk about." Harry almost made gushed at how shy Jasper sounded. It was adorable!

"Tell me about your family? I've only heard what that floozy was saying earlier in the cafeteria, so I really don't know much about you guys." Alice sighed happily, wondering if this was why she had a vision about Harry. The two boys just seemed to fit together, like puzzle pieces, even if they were just talking. It was in the way that Harry subtly, yet subconsciously moved his body to be closer to Jasper, and in the way that Jasper was looking at Harry. If they didn't figure it out for themselves within the week, she would take matters into her own hands. Alice wanted a cute couple to coo at, and she would get it!

Jasper looked over Harry's head in confusion for a second, noticing her sudden mood change. She had gone from happy to determined, and he wanted to know why. Looking back to Harry, he smiled. "Our family is very close. Our father Carlisle works at the Hospital in town, and our mother, Esme, is a stay at home mom. She's really lovely… Rosalie and I were adopted when we were eight; Edward had been adopted before us, while they'd been travelling in Chicago. Alice came after that and then Emmet, completing our family. What about you, Harry?"

It was Harry's turn to smile brightly. Jasper's mother really did seem lovely, and Harry was getting the fuzzy feeling again as he listened to Jasper talk so warmly about his family. His accent wasn't very noticeable, but it was still there, and it made Harry want to giggle like a silly school girl.

"I live with my father and grandfather. You might've seen him around town… He's got a long white beard and wears colourful robes all the time. He's really sweet, but kind of crazy too, in a nice way. My father's an amazing man, a researcher I believe. He's never really told me what he does. Huh… anyway, my mother died in childbirth, so it's just us three right now. Sometimes I think my father just wants to marry me off, I swear! When we were in Britain I got a new proposal every week, it was maddening!" Harry threw his hands up lightly in exasperation, not hearing the slight growl Jasper let out after what he'd said about marriage proposals.

Alice heard it though, and she nearly squealed in happiness. The way Jasper just acted was so cute! She would definitely get the two of them together, because Jasper was definitely showing signs of possessiveness already. It was really very cute.

Just then, the bell rang, making Harry jump, not used to the noise yet. He grumbled a bit, knowing full well the vampires could hear his complaints. Looking at them, he smiled at waved, heading off to American History. He was dreading this class.

To his joy though, as soon as he sat down in the back, Jasper and Emmet entered the class room. Jasper was quick to claim the seat to his left, while Emmet sat on Harry's right. "I didn't know you had this class, Jasper! That makes me infinitely happy!" He turned his beaming smile to Emmet, "You must be Emmet! Nice to meet you, I'm Harry. I thought you were a senior…?"

Emmet laughed, "I failed this class last year and they're making me take it again instead of a spare." Harry gave him a sympathetic look, knowing he would probably fail too.

"That sucks. I have a feeling I'm going to fail this class, too. I never did pay attention in History class…" Really, that was because he'd been there for most of it, but that didn't matter much. He just wanted to slap himself for being so lazy in his studies.

Emmet just laughed again, turning to the teacher as class started.

Needless to say, by the time it was over Harry wanted to smash his head against a brick wall, and let his brains leak all over the pavement.


	5. The Talks

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N:** There! Happy readying, and don't forget to review! I'm watching you...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning went much the same as the previous day, with the exception of Albus and Tom now knowing of the vampires. They forced Harry to charm his skin unbreakable, and then they proceeded to talk about how it was unpleasant to be bitten, even for them. The venom was like the Cruciatus ten times over, and while Harry wouldn't turn into a vampire if that happened, it would still hurt like a bitch.<p>

Harry arrived at school frustrated at his guardians. He didn't think he needed the protections, and personally, he didn't think the veggies would bite him. Harry's body felt heavy with magic again, and he hated it as much as he hated going to school. He was at least semi-relieved when it became clear that people were avoiding him because he was angry.

He had arrived twenty minutes early just to get away from his house mates, and now he had nothing to do, so he sat in the cafeteria and amused himself with making whoever walked in the door trip. It was only when Emmet tripped through the door that it was truly amusing. Laughing loudly, he caught their attention easily, and it wasn't long before Harry was waving at them happily. Alice waved back just as happily, while Jasper was more subdued, and Rosalie just glared with Edward.

Emmet laughed after he got up, coming over to Harry's table in the corner, where he'd sat the day before. "What has you coming so early, little man?" the nickname earned him a glare, but he sat down anyway, ignoring how two of his siblings seemed to hate Harry.

"I had to escape earlier than normal. Grandpa and father wouldn't stop torturing me with their voices." It was just like that that his humour was gone, replaced by the earlier annoyance. Jasper frowned as he sat beside Harry and across from Alice, not liking the sound of that, or the feeling of Harry's annoyance.

"What did they say?" It was Alice who asked the question, which made Rosalie look at her weird.

"Oh you know… Just some stupid lecture about not getting myself killed yet. Merlin knows I've tried enough times." He rolled his eyes, making it seem like he was joking while he was really telling the truth. Just three weeks ago he had tried drowning himself to see what it felt like.

"Merlin? And you're suicidal, Harry?" Jasper felt his own panic well up at the thought, making his eyes widen slightly as he looked at Harry. Despite the eye roll, it didn't look like Harry was joking.

"Yeah, Merlin. Like God or something, I say Merlin, because I like magic and mythical stuff. I'm not suicidal, I just have bad experiences is all. Three weeks ago I almost drowned. It was a funny feeling…" it made him feel a tickle in his chest. Suddenly, his humour was back and he chuckled into his hand. "It was like when someone takes your blood pressure, except around your chest, and it makes you feel like you want to laugh."

The Cullens all looked kind of uncomfortable at that, thinking about Harry drowning. Especially Jasper, as he started to whine in the back of his throat, just loud enough for Harry to hear, making the smaller boy turn towards him.

"Jasper, it's okay! I'm here, aren't I? See? I'm not dead!" He laid his hand across Jasper's cheek, enjoying how cool it was, and letting Jasper feel that he was still warm, and still had blood flowing through his veins. Harry felt the overwhelming feeling of wanting to reassure Jasper, just to make sure he was okay. Wondering why that was, he inwardly shrugged, not minding his feelings. Stroking the back of his hand on Jasper's cheek, he pulled his hand away and watched as Jasper stopped whining.

Smiling, Harry turned to the others, who seemed just as shocked. They still had fifteen minutes, and to Harry's complete and utter horror, his father's car pulled into the school parking lot.

"Oh dear, papa is here." Harry stood, walking out to the parking lot to meet his father. Jasper followed, not wanting to be far from his Harry if anything dangerous happened. He didn't even notice that he was referring to Harry as 'his'. The other vampires sat and eavesdropped, wanting to know what was so bad about Harry's father being there.

"Harry, you remember to be careful."

"Yes, father."

"And remember what I told you this morning, if I'm not there in the mornings, you make sure to do what I did to you this morning every morning before you go to school!"

"Yes, father."

"Don't leave with strangers! I don't need you getting kidnapped again."

"Gotcha. I don't want a repeat of that either."

"Do you have your emergency kit with you? Just in case, Hadrian. I don't want you dying on me so suddenly. Watching you grow up once was enough."

"I know, dad."

"Who is this?"

"That's Jasper, one of the people I told you about this morning?"

"Oh. Be careful, Harry."

Harry sighed, "I know. Now, can you leave me to my school? I have class in ten minutes."

"Remember, Hadrian. No games for at least five years!"

"Aww, that was a rule? No way, what about grandpa?"

"He's under the same rule, you better obey! Now, good bye, and have a nice day at school."

"Bye papa, have a nice day as well."

Harry sighed once more and turned back to walk into the cafeteria. The Cullens had all heard what was said, and some of it made no sense, but it didn't really matter. It was just kind of funny that Harry's father would come and lecture him like that. As soon as he and Jasper were back, Jasper asked, "You were kidnapped, Harry?"

Said boy nodded, "Yeah, when I was ten. Some person decided it would be funny to steal me off the streets and keep me in a warehouse for a week." Harry didn't mention that it was before any of them were born, nor did he mention that it was because the guy wanted money from his father, who had been a wealthy, well-known man at the time. He didn't even mention that the guy who kidnapped him was killed as soon as Harry's father tracked them down.

"Oh. What was that about no games for five years?" Harry sighed again, not particularly wanting to answer that one. He supposed he could humour them though.

"My grandfather and I like to mess with people. Last time we played a game we ruined the life of at least a hundred or so people." There was a stunned silence before Emmet let out a whoosh of air and exclaimed,

"Whaaat? How do you do that?"

"It was inevitable. Dad was on the opposing side of our little game, and he kept sending people at us like they were rats! We weren't much better, but at least we cared for our players… Albus lost first though, and them Dad lost, and I was the ultimate winner. This was before the summer though, so we're taking a break." It made absolutely no sense to them, and Harry felt relieved when the bell rang for art, and he was accompanied by Alice into the room.

"That game you were talking about… was it dangerous?" Alice asked out of the blue after half a class of silence.

"Yes, it was. It was less like a game and more like a gang war, if you asked me. It did prove to be amusing though. Had a lot of funny people in it." While Harry said this he was remembering Draco and Luna, even Ron was a bit amusing with his jealousy. "Not many died though, I don't think."

"So it was a war?"

"Yeah, it ended earlier this year. Don't mention it to anyone though, I'd rather not have this information get out. I'm only telling you this because you seem trustworthy, and I can always move away again if you tell anyone." Alice nodded, understanding what Harry meant, as they had moved plenty of times because their secret was found out. She just hoped they wouldn't have to move again when Edward's singer arrived. It would definitely hurt Jasper and Harry if they were separated.

"Do you like Jasper?" Alice asked him quietly, wanting to know what was going through Harry's mind. They had five minutes left of class now, the tension between them lessening until it was nothing.

"I think I do. He seems like a great guy, Alice, but I have to make sure before I make any long-lasting decisions."

"I think he would be happy with you."

"I know." With that said, Harry stood and left the classroom just as the bell rang, not feeling up to talking anymore. He just wanted to get to math and have lunch.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped into the lunch room, Harry knew it was a bad idea. He just had a gut feeling that something was going to happen that lunch. Seriously though, his second day there and he was already feeling like he would get into trouble.<p>

Harry frowned and sat at his usual table, ignoring the looks Jessica was throwing him from her table with her friends. He wanted nothing to do with them, so he would ignore them. As soon as the Cullens came in though, the feeling of unease quickly grew. They sat with him, which was unusual and made people stare, not that they cared.

Jasper was starting to fidget though, as if he could feel Harry's unease. It was that moment that Albus came bursting through the doors of the cafeteria that Harry's unease grew unbearable. Rushing up to his 'grandfather' he waited for the older man to say something. All was silent as everyone watched and waited for what was going to happen.

"Harry, my dear, dear boy. It seems as if Tom has gotten himself into a sticky situation again. His, ah… Let's just say he got in a fight with a knife." Harry sighed, knowing this was just the start. Knowing Albus, that 'knife' was probably a 'sword' and/or 'chainsaw'.

"How bad is it this time?" he sighed again, slightly embarrassed to have been told this at lunch.

"Well, it's bad enough for him to go to the hospital."

"Oh, so it was just a knife? I was expecting you to really mean chainsaw, or something similar."

"No no, my dear boy, but he wants to see you." Harry nodded, collecting his bag before stopping to say to the Cullen family,

"I'll see you all tomorrow; my dad is in the Hospital for a knife fight it seems." He turned to walk away when he heard someone get up to follow him. Turning, he saw it was Jasper, coming to see what was wrong, most likely.

"Jasper, I think you should stay here. I need to have a conversation with father." Harry gave a look to Jasper, making him sit down again at the intensity of it. Jasper was obviously worried though, so Harry walked back to the table and patted Jasper's hair, liking its fluffy feeling.

Jasper closed his eyes, obviously calmed by the touch. Alice was amazed that Harry could calm Jasper so fast. She had never been able to do that, and it made her happy that Jasper had found his true mate. Though, he probably hadn't admitted it to himself yet, she mused.

Harry stopped making a scene and walked out of the cafeteria after that, not hearing the low pitched whine of Jasper. All the while, Alice was giggling behind her hand, thinking that Jasper had it bad.


	6. The Memories

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N**: Officially Chapter five! Enjoy yourself dearies, and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Harry followed the pale doctor to where his father was being kept. Albus had stayed behind to try out the vending machines, which got him odd looks, so Harry was alone with someone who appeared to be Carlisle Cullen. He was pale, like most vampires, and had blonde hair that reminded him of Draco or Fleur, who was a Veela. They didn't talk, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like most would think.<p>

Once Harry saw his father however, he burst out laughing. "D-Dad! Oh Merlin, this is rich! What happened?" Carlisle was across the room checking the x-rays and pretending not to listen, not that Harry cared. He knew they were vampires, so he didn't see any reason as to why he had to hide his true personality.

"…Shush you! I was mugged, you should feel sorry for me!" Tom crossed his arms and frowned at his son, "I was heading out to my car when some hooligan came at me, wanting my money or something like that, and then he pulled a knife on me! Oh the hilarity. He stabbed me twice before taking the money out of my wallet and leaving. I've already informed the station and they took my wallet too!" he huffed, looking towards the window as if he weren't annoyed, and didn't have two stab wounds on his right shoulder.

Harry sobered up and looked at Carlisle. "I'll be able to take him home now. He just needs pain medication and rest, right?"

Carlisle smiled at the young boy, looking to be a junior in school. "That's correct; he may leave anytime, but make sure to bring him back if he pulls any stitches." He set his clipboard down and approached Harry, aware of Tom watching him carefully.

"Good, and I will. I'm Hadrian Riddle by the way, pleasant to meet you Doctor Cullen." Carlisle nodded and smiled lightly, almost surprised at how polite the teen was.

"It's not a problem, and please, call me Carlisle. Alice was speaking quite fondly of you the other day." He only mentioned the last part to see Harry's reaction to them, knowing he'd only known the coven for a day.

"Yeah, she's fun to be around! We have a few classes together, with Jasper and Emmet too." Carlisle nodded and helped Tom get up, letting them walk to the door as he followed them with his clipboard, and signing the papers that needed to be signed for Tom's release.

They made it to the lobby, only to find a confused Albus asking Jasper how to work a vending machine. Carlisle was almost instantly beside them, worried that Jasper would lose control by being around injured people.

"Jasper, why are you here?" Jasper looked up, showing them that his eyes were obsidian. Carlisle made to grab his adopted son's shoulder, but he was too slow, as Jasper dodged out of the way and went straight to Harry, who was looking confused.

"Jasper?" he asked, looking up at his friend. He reached out his hand to touch Jasper's arm, but he was stopped by Carlisle, who was looking worried, not just for his son, but for everyone else as well. He didn't know what Jasper would do to Harry if he was touched. It probably wouldn't be good though…

Harry just sighed and reached out his other hand, the one farthest away from the Doctor. Touching Jasper's cold arm, it seemed that his touch jolted Jasper into looking around him and then back to Harry, looking relieved and yet confused. "Harry. I got kind of worried and..well…"

The smaller boy just smiled up at him and Jasper felt that he was happy, yet slightly worried about him. If Jasper could blush, he probably would have been doing just that. "It's alright, Jasper. We're just leaving; Carlisle was just getting us the paperwork." He removed his hand from Jasper's arm, noticing that the head vampire was now looking contemplative, and still hadn't let his wrist go. Jasper must have noticed as well, for he made an almost inaudible growling noise in the back of his throat, startling Carlisle into letting go of Harry and reaching out for his son.

"Jasper, you shouldn't be here!"

"But Carlisle… I was worried about Harry." Harry blushed at that and looked at his father, who had an eyebrow raised, and then he looked at Albus, who looked quite like Christmas had come early. Harry groaned, knowing that when he got home he'd be questioned. "Harry?"

He looked up when Jasper spoke his name again, "I'm fine Jasper, though, you should go home. We're just about to leave as well." He reached out again and patted Jasper's arm softly, turning back to Carlisle.

"Doctor?"

"Ah yes, just sign here, here, and here." He gave the paper over to Tom, pointing to where he had to sign. After signing the paper, he grabbed Harry with his good arm and tugged him out the door, giving one last glance at Carlisle and Jasper, and leaving Albus to trail behind them.

Once home, Harry was sat at the kitchen table, with Albus and Tom sitting seriously across from him.

"I told you to be careful, Hadrian." Tom started, obviously getting ready for a lecture, or an argument.

"I know, I tried, but they came to me." It was said softly, but Harry had a feeling this would turn into some sort of lasting argument.

"It doesn't matter my boy, it looks as if that young one in the hospital is quite attached. You as well, from what we saw today."

"Albus… I don't know, okay? I just met him yesterday! Sure, he's attractive and nice, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell him anything about us. I'll wait till he wants to tell me about his family first." Harry just wanted to melt into the floor. The intense stare of both his father and Albus really was nothing to scoff at.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know this was supposed to be our relaxation time, but I can't help who I'm attracted to. At least they're vampires." Harry crossed his arms uncomfortably, blushing lightly as he looked away from the older men. He didn't want to see their stares.

"Its okay, Hadrian. At least they have eternal youth, and don't die as easily as most… I do want you to be careful though, okay? Unnecessary injuries are not what we want while we're here. Look at me; I was mugged after leaving our house! We'll need to ward it better."

Harry sighed and stood. "I'm going to take a nap; you guys think about whatever it is you're plotting." He walked out of the kitchen and up two flights of stairs, going to his room on the third floor. His father and Albus were definitely up to something if they let it go so quickly… There wasn't even a large argument or yelling, like that time Harry had accidentally incinerated Albus, and Tom had to raise him again.

Mumbling to himself, Harry got into his soft bed, expecting to sleep, but finding himself unable. Shifting under the covers, he looked out his window and smiled. It was still early, and Harry didn't really have much to do. Leaning over the side of his bed he pulled a box from under it, opening it and pulling out an old journal. It belonged to him when he was just getting used to being immortal and he often wrote down his deathly experiences. Like that time, two weeks into his immortality he accidentally cut his arm off. That had been his first experience before exploring all the ways someone could die.

Opening the old journal, he used his magic to cast a repairing charm on it, making it look brand new again. Opening it to a random page near the end, he smiled at the blood spatters that still stained the page.

'_Dear Death Diary,_

_Today my tongue was cut out, and I spent three hours bleeding. I'm still kind of dribbling it everywhere… I think Dad was angry about it when I came home, and then he laughed when tried to speak. I think dad only acts worried because he feels like I'm going out of my way to do this (which I kind of am…). It was fun though, and next week, I'm planning to get accused for witchcraft and get a mob to come after me. I want to feel what it's like to be burned. No doubt warm…_

_Hadrian Salanyme Riddle, August 4__th__, 1692'_

Harry chuckled, remembering the funny feeling of his tongue growing back. It also made him remember when he was burned at the stake, his father calmly watching as his son laughed insanely while being burnt. After that Harry had been scolded, but he was sure Tom forgave him for doing something so stupid. They had to move after that, so no one would recognize them.

Turning back to the very first entry, he smiled, remembering the day he got it.

'_Greetings,_

_It comes with great embarrassment that I solemnly greet you as my new writing book. Today I was turned into an immortal by my father, one Tom Marvolo Riddle. I will be using you as something to record my experiences in, and as I haven't had any yet, you will just have to be patient and wait. _

_Hadrian Salanyme Riddle, October 31__st__, 1212'_

He was such a stuck up teen back then…It mostly amused Harry now, because he made fun of people like that now. He felt kind of old too… He was almost a decade into his eighth century. Feeling the old leather of his book, he felt kind of sad. The box he had was filled with journals just like this one. The one he had in his hand was rather thick, but as time went on he experimented less, leaving it to begin in 1212, and end in 1695. He couldn't believe it lasted that long.

The next one in the order of his journals was not as thick as the first, going from the end of 1695 to the beginning of 1856. He only had four journals so far, the last and newest one going from 1990 and on, still not completely finished yet. Harry figured he should write a new entry in it, since it had been a months since his last entry.

Taking out a pen, he opened the newest journal to the next empty page,

'_Hullo Diary-in-Which-I-Write-Experiences-in,_

_A few weeks ago I tried to drown myself. It was exceptionally exciting, making me laugh as soon as I came up. Of course, Dad scolded me again, reminding me that I could have been seen at the beach. It wasn't too bad though. I also met a coven of Vegetarian Vampires! I almost want to fight the big one, Emmet, just to see how it feels. I've never punches something that feels like stone before…_

_Hadrian Salanyme Riddle, September 9__th__, 2004' _

After closing the journal and putting it back in the box, Harry rolled over and closed his eyes, actually managing to fall asleep this time.


	7. The Discovery

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N:** Next chapter~ Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope I get even more for this chapter! I can't believe how popular this is! When I went to check my email I had like, over a 100 emails! Thanks so much~ Alright my lovelies, enjoy this chapter, and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

* * *

><p>When Harry woke it was the next morning. He hadn't realized he would have been that tired, and when he got up and stretched, he could feel multiple joints cracking, making him sigh. Straightening up, Harry went downstairs and greeted Albus, who was fiddling with a toaster, trying to make it do something other than make bread into toast. Albus looked utterly silly with a screwdriver, trying to pull the thing apart.<p>

Grinning to himself, Harry had a simple breakfast before getting ready for school. He didn't bother with the spells his father wanted him to wear, because he had no need. The worst that could happen would probably being burned to ash again anyway. That was how Albus and Tom killed him at the beginning of their most recent game.

Harry sighed, getting into his car when it was time to leave. The game had been their longest so far, and Harry was kind of sad to see it go; especially Hogwarts. Despite it only being part of the game, Harry had loved Hogwarts.

Driving way over the speed limit reminded Harry of the broom he still had in his trunk, which was skilfully shrunken and hidden in his closet. He loved to speed, despite the dangers. Pulling into his spot in the parking lot, Harry grinned and let out a whoosh of air, stepping out quickly and grabbing his bag from the back. Looking around, he noticed that only about half the students were there, reminding Harry of just how early he'd left. Thank Merlin the Cullens were already there.

Slipping into the seat beside Jasper, he gave his quiet hello to the group, not noticing the weird looks everyone was shooting him and Jasper. He just smiled politely and proceeded to let his head drop onto the cafeteria table they were sitting at. "By the time I get home, grandpa will have totally recreated our toaster." He mumbled into the polished wood.

Everyone gave a slight chuckle at that, and Harry turned his head to look to his left, where Jasper was seated. "So, what was all that about yesterday?"

If Jasper could have blushed, he would have. Looking directly at Harry, he answered, "I…well…I'm not too sure. I just really didn't…yeah, I don't know." Looking away, he glanced over at Alice and Edward, hoping that they might distract Harry from questioning him further. Edward took it upon himself to speak,

"What did you mean when you said your grandfather was going to recreate your toaster?" not moving his head, Harry just sighed, answering,

"Well, when I went downstairs for breakfast this morning, he was taking apart our toaster with a screwdriver. I'm not sure if that's dangerous, but if it is, I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll probably make it into a flamethrower of some sort." He could feel the incredulous looks directed at him, but he ignored them, wondering what he was going to do next. Harry was having those suicidal urges again, and the only way to get rid of them was to kill himself. They usually only came about twice a year though, and he didn't expect it to be so close to the last one. He'd have to tell his father.

Edward, who had heard bits and pieces of his thoughts, frowned. Usually he could only hear little parts of Harry's thoughts, and the one time he bumped into Harry's grandfather he couldn't hear the old man at all. It was kind of suspicious, but maybe it was hereditary? He had yet to meet Harry's father.

Harry's thoughts worried him though. Edward had heard the words 'suicidal urges' and 'kill himself'. He would definitely ask Alice to see if she could See anything in the future. Edward wouldn't want Harry dying, especially if Jasper's thoughts about him were saying anything. Jasper was obviously deeply attracted to Harry; his thoughts were all about Harry, and it was starting to get kind of annoying,

The bell for classes rang, making everyone jump. Each parted to go to their classes, and thoughts of Jasper and Harry left his mind.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a week later that Harry actually spoke to his father about bleeding to death. It surprised him that Tom had never really explored his immortality, so he didn't often try to kill himself. He agreed to watch Harry though, and maybe give him a slash or two somewhere on his body. It wouldn't be the first time he helped his son kill himself, so Tom was kind of immune to that kind of worry by now. He only wanted Harry to be careful of other people seeing.<p>

They planned to do it on a weekday, Friday to be exact. It gave Harry the weekend to recover, and it gave them the advantage of everyone being at work or at school. They found a nice clearing about an hours' drive from their house. Albus decided to tag along as well, sucking on a muggle candy known as a lemon drop. Almost a week ago he had indeed converted their toaster into a flamethrower, so when it was plugged in, all you had to do was press down on the button thing and voila, you would get fire. Harry was a bit embarrassed to be found roasting marshmallows the next morning, but he brushed it off and offered a smores to anyone that entered the kitchen.

Jasper had kind of avoided him for a while after the hospital incident, but he'd eventually gotten over it, making Harry happy that he was being talked to again. He still had no idea that Alice was a seer, and therefore, couldn't predict what was going to happen when they stepped into the clearing.

It was after Harry lay down; Albus had conjured chairs for Tom and himself, while Harry was having his jugular slashed. It was a strange experience, bleeding to death, but he was thankful it wasn't one of those things he would pass out over. Harry actually giggled a bit, wondering why every time he 'died' he felt ticklish. He found that he didn't really enjoy this though, mostly because the blood was making his hair, clothes, and skin sticky. It actually felt gross, and he would definitely have a shower when they got home.

It was about ten minutes after his throat had been slashed that they all heard a twig snap. Albus was quick to vanish the chairs after Tom and he stood, and they were also quick to look horrified at what they were seeing, while Harry just closed his eyes and put a silencing charm on his heart. He didn't expect to hear Jasper, Alice, and some unknown man gasping at his 'dead' body. He was nervous though; would they have to move after this?

The next thing he heard was a very loud growling noise, and he was suddenly worried for his Father and Albus. It wouldn't be good for them to be torn apart just yet. _"Harry, get up! I'd rather not be torn apart just for the sake of our secret. We can always explain it to them. We're much older than them anyway."_ Harry's father was speaking in parseltongue, so Harry just took the silencing spell of his heart and got up, opening his eyes to see the shocked looks of the three vampires that were standing, and growling, in front of him.

"Father, I am never doing this again! I'm all sticky and gross…" It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say at that very moment, but Harry had to break the tension and shock somehow. Using a quick cleaning spell, the blood was gone, and everyone could clearly see the wound on his neck. It didn't bother Harry at all though, so he just crossed his arms and turned to his family, determined to not explain anything, even if he was the one that they caught.

Really, he wasn't expecting to be pulled to a cold, clothes covered chest. Turning his head to look, he found it was Jasper, a pained expression on his face. "Harry, what…?"

"We should go to our house and explain this. I'm sure the rest of us would also like to hear this explanation." It was the blonde vampire that they didn't know who spoke, interrupting whatever Harry was going to say to Jasper.

Feeling a bit sluggish, Harry nodded and looked back at his family, who also nodded. Harry let himself be picked up by Jasper, getting hugged to his chest bridal style. He didn't complain though; he was rather comfortable like that.

When they got there, the other four were already there and waiting, obviously having apparated. Harry would have done that too if he didn't feel so slow. The effects of blood drainage definitely weren't his favourite.


	8. The Confrontation

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N:** Alright, I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter, and I know its short, but I promise the next one will be better! I just had to get this confrontation out of the way, and I didn't quite know how to go about it. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

On a side note; thanks everyone so much for all the favourites, alerts, and reviews! I never thought this story would get so much attention, because frankly, I started this off as boredom, and it evolved into some weird combination of a serious fic and a crack fic. so, thank you all! I really enjoy reading your reviews, and I'm glad some of you point out things that I miss, or don't really think about.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

* * *

><p>Stepping into the Cullen house, Harry was quickly placed on the couch. The Cullens were already sitting on any surface they could, and Esme looked particularly worried about the boy on her couch. Carlisle stood with his arms crossed as he watched his son, Jasper, sit on the arm of the couch by Harry's head. It was Alice who spoke first. "So… what was that, exactly?"<p>

Harry's lips were shut tight, determined to let his father and Albus answer any questions they might have. The vampires probably knew all about them, so introductions weren't needed on their part. Harry would like to know who everyone was though. "It's rude to not introduce the people who we do not know."

He'd already told Albus and Tom about the five that went to school, so it was really only Esme that had to introduce herself. They'd all met Carlisle at the hospital.

"Right, you know most of us, but this is our foster mother, Esme." It was Alice who was speaking again, obviously taking up the role of spokesperson.

"Nice to meet you Esme, I'm Hadrian, though you can call me Harry. This is my grandfather, Albus, and my father, Tom. Now, down to business…" Harry turned his eyes to his father, looking towards him to explain. He certainly wasn't up for speaking at the moment; not only was it tiring, but it also hurt his still cut open throat. It wouldn't start healing for another few hours.

It was Tom who spoke, answering Alice's question from earlier. "You asked what that was. It was us supervising Hadrian as he died. He was curious about how it would feel to die of blood loss. We won't tell you anything more until you tell us about you. We know you're vampires, Harry noticed his first day at school. We also know you're vegetarians, as your eye colour dictates. Why do you not feed off humans?" Carlisle straightened a bit and opened his mouth,

"We didn't want to feel off humans. When I found I could feed off animals, I quickly took to that, and when I turned Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmet, I introduced them to that life, and I'm happy that they accept it. Alice and Jasper joined us later, converting into our vegetarian ways. Now, can you please tell us what you are? It's quite clear you're not human."

"On the contrary, we are human. As human as one can get. We're just… different." Albus glanced at Harry and let his eyes twinkle at full blast. He knew it bugged Harry when he did it, and he found it intensely amusing to frustrate Harry. "We're immortal, unlike you. We can't die, no matter what."

"What do you mean, unlike us?" Edward sounded annoyed, and Harry let out a chuckle, drawing the attention to him. Looking up at Jasper, as he didn't want to turn his head at the moment, he was the one that answered that question.

"You can die. If I was to be ripped apart and burned, I would just grow into a baby and grow normally, but you would all die if it was done to you." Jasper's eyes widened, as he looked down at Harry, in curiosity and in surprise. Harry looked rather calm about the whole thing, but he could feel the slight nervousness about telling them about their immortality. It was a feeling he often felt from Rosalie as she worried about being discovered.

"Why would you want to slit your throat?" Rosalie was sitting across the room in a chair, looking at Harry like he was some sort of freak. Harry hated that word. After living with the Dursleys', he didn't think he would ever be able to condone bullying of any kind.

"I did it because I get bored, and I was curious. Tell me, how old are all of you? I can probably guarantee that we're older. Besides, I do this all the time, so there really wasn't any need for you to be worried. How did you find us?"

Alice jumped back into the conversation, "I'm a Seer. I can't see you very well, but I did see Harry lying in the forest, bleeding to death. As for how old we are, Edward is a hundred and three, Carlisle is three hundred and sixty four, Esme is a hundred and nine, I am the same age as Edward, Emmett is sixty nine, Rosalie is eighty nine, and Jasper is a hundred and twenty one. How old are you three?"

Harry sighed, and let Albus answer this one. Tom raised an eyebrow and smirked, it was obviously amusing to him about their ages. "Harry is eight hundred and nine, Tom is nine hundred and one, while I am thirteen hundred and ninety eight. As you can see, we are quite a bit older than all of you." Harry decided to sit up so he could see everyone's expressions. They were actually quite funny. Most of them had a wide-eyed expression, while Carlisle looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

At their reactions, Tom finally let out his laugh. It was a deep, loud laugh, and it made Harry grin happily. Albus also let his amusement show, glad that Tom was showing his amusement like that. He usually didn't show anything like that, not since they ended the wizarding war. It's been too boring since.

It was Carlisle that seemed the snap out of his shock first. "That would mean you're older than the Volturi! All of you! How can you be that old without being vampires?" Smiling, Harry shrugged slightly. This was becoming tiring, and he kind of wanted to go home. He just wanted to heal his neck and sleep.

"Excuse me, but do you think… we could go… home? My neck is… bugging me…" Harry felt annoyed, and he was starting to regret the fact that he had his throat slit to die of blood loss. It could have been done just as well by slitting his wrists, or stabbing himself in the heart. Now Harry had to pause in his speech to breathe, and it was frustrating. Feeling Harry's annoyance and frustration, Jasper sent out a gentle wave of calm from himself, unintentionally affecting everyone in the room. It was that calm feeling that got everyone functioning again.

Emmett let out a low whistle and blinked. "You're old."

Carlisle gave him a look and turned his attention to Harry. "I apologize. It was nice talking to you three, and I'd like to do it again, but I think you should go home for now. I will show you out." Standing, he followed the three guests to the door, Jasper closely following behind him. He was worried that Harry was going faint.

Harry was smiling as they left. Stepping outside, where it was grey and cloudy, he looked back and directed his smile at Jasper. "Good bye, Jasper. I'll see you… at school on Monday." Giving a small wave, he grabbed on to Albus and Tom, letting Albus apparate them away.


	9. Home Alone

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N: **CHAPTER EIGHT MY LOVELIES! Hardy har har.

Anway, I'd like to thank all the review and alerts and favourites I've gotten. I never imagined this story would be so popular! I love you all, I really do.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the next day that anything else happened. Harry was lying on the couch in front of the television when there was a knock at the door, and since he was the only one home at the moment, he had to get up and answer it. It would have been nice to get company, if he didn't have to wear the thin blanket he had over his head and neck to hide his wound. He felt kind of embarrassed to have to open the door like that.<p>

Opening the door, he relaxed when he saw it was Jasper. Smiling, Harry opened the door to let his friend in, kind of happy to have someone visit him. Nothing other than a greeting was said between the two as Jasper stepped in, and Harry led him back to the couch, where the television was then shut off. Turning to the vampire, Harry sat and gestured for Jasper to do the same. "So what brings you here?"

"I was a bit worried. How's your throat?" The lingering smell of blood coming from Harry surprisingly didn't bother him as much as he would have thought. Usually by now he would have been held back by Emmett and Edward, especially as the source of the smell was so close.

Harry's lips twitched up just a bit more, still finding Jasper's knowledge of him being immortal amusing. "It's a bit sore, but healing nicely, thank you for asking. Would you like anything? My father rather likes blood pops."

"Blood pops?" now Jasper was confused. He really had no idea about what was going on, so he just waited for Harry to answer before agreeing to anything.

"It's a certain type of candy made in Britain as snacks for people who pretend to be vampires. They're quite popular, but I find them disgusting. Would you like to try one?"

"Sure." Jasper waited, sitting awkwardly on the couch as Harry got him a blood pop. He was a bit nervous, seeing as he didn't know if it would actually be made with blood, or if it were human blood instead of animal blood. If it was human blood, Jasper would have to refuse, because really, who wanted to be sent into a blood thirsty rampage?

When Harry returned, he handed the sucker to Jasper and waited, wanting to see his reaction, and also wanting to be ready for any bad reactions. He picked out an animal blood one, so it would be alright for him… "It's good!"

Jasper's voice shook him out of his thoughts and he smiled, glad Jasper liked his candy. Sitting down again, wrapped his blanket around him again, finding the room a bit too cold for his liking. "So where is your father and Albus?"

Harry looked at Jasper, studying him for a moment before answering, "They're at work, unfortunately. I've been left to my own devices." He shrugged, not minding being alone that much.

The vampire just nodded and stayed silent, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence that had come up between them. It was only after a few minutes that it started to turn a bit awkward. Harry knew that Jasper wanted to say something, so he turned to his friend and gave him a look.

Jasper just sighed and looked away, towards the windows. "Look, I'm sorry about my reactions to you. I know it may seem weird to you, but I really like you, and my instincts tell me to do all those things… I'd just like to apologize." Harry smiled at him in an understanding way.

"Apology accepted. I did find it kind of weird, but if you can't control it, I guess I can't really blame you for it. I want to be friends, Jasper. We don't really know each other all that well, and I was thinking that if we get to know each other, then maybe it will turn into something more, but it won't happen any time soon. I care for you, Jasper, so let's get to know one another and be friends first." Harry already knew Jasper would guard his secrets if he was to tell him anything, and he was glad for that. He also knew that it would be hard for Jasper to be so emotional around him.

Jasper was a very confusing soul. He was traumatized by the vampire war he'd been born into, and Harry was sure that if Jasper could sleep, he would have nightmares. Harry wanted to be his confidant, he wanted to make all that horror go away so Jasper could be who he was meant to be. He wanted to fix his vampire.

"Alright… Thank you, Harry. I don't know what I would do if you just forced me away from you." He wanted to reach over and touch Harry's face, but he wasn't sure if that would be allowed. Jasper needed to stay in the friend zone, do things only friends would do. It wouldn't be good for him to scare Hadrian away with his intensity. The only thing that reassured him that Harry was telling the truth was the pure sincerity coming from him. "So, what's your favourite colour?"

Harry let out a short laugh, finding it humorously cute that Jasper would start with that question. Thinking, because there were a lot of colours to choose from, Harry settled on orange. "I like orange. It's a happy colour, and the orange skittles are good."

"I agree, but I think I rather favour blue, or maybe green." Harry nodded, trying to think of a question. He couldn't exactly ask what Jasper's favourite food was…

"Do you like the rain?" it was an odd question, but since Harry loved the rain, it was quite relevant. Besides, he needed a friend who would dance in the rain with him. Albus and Tom certainly wouldn't even think of doing it.

"I do. I like it because it represents renewal and cleansing, and the pitter patter of the rain on windows is quite comforting." Harry almost made an awing noise at Jasper. For someone who looked as strong as Jasper, it was surprising how quiet and thoughtful he was. Harry thought it was attractive on a person, especially Jasper. Harry felt that in the future, if Jasper and he were to become a couple, he wouldn't be able to stop hugging Jasper.

Jasper smiled lightly at the feelings coming off Harry. This was one of the reason he felt so drawn to Harry… he was innocent and lovable, and he was truthful with himself about his emotions. Jasper could tell he accepted all his feelings because they were all so clear, while with others, emotions would be muted because the carrier wouldn't acknowledge them. It was a refreshing change, and the fact that Harry had no malicious feelings about anything made it even better.

"Harry, what was your favourite period in time and where?" Harry perked up at that question. Thinking about all the times he'd been through, it would be hard to decide.

"I would have to say during Renaissance Italy. Everything was so amazing, and I even got to meet Leonardo Da Vinci once! Their clothes were all pretty awesome too, and the doctors all wore these weird bird masks that often scared the children in the area I was staying in. There were also bards and courtesans everywhere, and it wasn't rare to see thieves running over rooftops like they owned them, avoiding guards like it was nothing! It was an amazing time…" Harry wasn't able to hold his excitement out of his speech, and it made Jasper smile even more. Harry sounded so amazed with everything he had seen at that time, and it almost made Jasper want to see it as well.

The faint odour of blood filled the room and Harry put a hand to his neck while Jasper bit his lip. He could feel the venom coming, but he wouldn't hurt Harry. It was his fault for letting Harry talk so much anyway. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have made you talk for so long. Uhm, is there anything I can do?" Harry just smiled and shook his head, getting up, he got a cloth from the kitchen and took an ice pack out of the freezer. Wrapping the cloth around the ice back, he held it do his neck to stop the bleeding.

"It's not your fault, Jasper. I probably shouldn't have been talking till tomorrow anyway. Do you have to go?" he didn't want to make Jasper uncomfortable with his blood, so he wouldn't really mind if Jasper left because of it. Jasper nodded and stood, the scent finally getting to him. Approaching Harry, he gave him a pat on the head, heading for the door that opened into the forest.

"I'm s-sorry, Harry. I'll come back some other time?" he turned back to his friend before he left, and after he received a faint nod, he jumped into the trees, eager to get away from the scent of blood.

After that, Harry went back to his boring TV show, waiting impatiently for someone to come home and care for his needs. He was bored, and wanted to play a game. Maybe Albus would be up for expanding their basement for a round of life sized wizards chess…


	10. Conversations and the Diary

**FULL SUMMARY: Albus, Harry, and Voldemort are really immortals who like to be amused, thus the creation of Voldemort's reign of evil and Albus, along with Harry, make it a game to collect followers to try and stop him. They don't care much for the human race, finding their emotions and reactions funny; though they never thought that after the war moving would be so dramatic. Especially when they move to Forks, Washington, where they meet non-magical vampires and muggles who can turn into wolves.**

**A/N: **Sorry for such a delay! I seemed to have lost my inspiration for this for a little bit (or I could have just gotten bored...) but NEVER FEAR, I AM HERE WITH AN UPDATE! I hope I keep getting lots of reviews (as I enjoy them immensely), and thank you all for being so very patient!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

* * *

><p>Looking into the mirror, Hadrian sighed. His neck was closed now, leaving a bright pink-ish purple line across his neck where it was cut. It was late, and no one was home yet, much to Harry's boredom. If it were up to him, he would just keep Albus around so they could talk or play or watch television together; at least it would save him from feeling like he should bash his head through a wall out of boredom.<p>

Video games. That's what Harry needed. Padding through the house, he stepped into the basement and transfigured a large TV from a wooden block. It would stay like that for a few hours, and that was enough to make Harry happy. He also took the time to transfigure a game system, a few games, and a chair. The system was a game cube, and the games he'd chosen were Super Mario Sunshine, Kirby Air Ride, and Luigi's Mansion. Taking out a memory card from his expanded pockets, he grinned. At least he would have something to do until his family got home.

* * *

><p>Back at the Cullen household, Jasper was seated on one of the living room chairs, being stared down by the rest of his family. Despite everything, he knew he had to explain at least <em>something<em> to his family; whether it be his feeling for Harry, or why he had gotten attached so fast. He would probably have to explain both anyway, as Esme or Edward would force him to speak of it. Clearing his throat, even if he didn't have to, he sat straighter in his seat and looked Carlisle directly in the eyes.

"You have questions?" his soft voice carried across the room well, alerting everyone that the conversation was now starting between Jasper and the family.

"Yes, we do. What has you acting so strangely around the Riddle boy?" Jasper took a breath and let it out in a whoosh. At least they were asking one question at a time, was his fleeting thought.

"I believe I have subconsciously claimed him as my mate… I feel as though I have to protect him and make sure he's happy. It's a stronger feeling than what I had when I was with Alice before we broke up." Good. This conversation was going to be calm, if any of the others' feelings were anything to go by. The chances of it turning sour were low so far. Looking towards Alice, Jasper was happy to note that she was feeling ecstatic, and the grin on her face would have been contagious if he weren't in such a serious conversation.

"Why him?" was the next question, from Rosalie. She had the air of curiosity about her, and he could feel that she was trying to mask her excitement. She'd only met the boy once or twice and she already liked him? What was going on?

"Err, I don't know? I suppose it was just a feeling I got from him. He has mostly pleasant emotions, and I find he doesn't panic over a lot of things. He's also funny… and beautiful. His eyes are stunning." Jasper almost lost himself to his thoughts, and he would have blushed if he could when Edward cleared his throat loudly, obviously hearing his thoughts on how amazingly beautiful and exquisite Hadrian was.

Carlisle spoke up again, sending a glance to Edward before returning his gaze back to Jasper. "Does he know?"

Hesitantly, Jasper gave a slight nod. "He knows I have feelings for him that control my instincts. He said he didn't want to jump into anything, and it would be best if we became friends first. I was over there earlier, getting to know him a bit. He's lovely." Sighing, Jasper ignored the looks he got in favour of thinking about school on Monday, where he'd see Harry next, most likely. Carlisle gave a nod to his adopted son and let Esme giggle over how cute Jasper was being. It wasn't long before Alice was joining in, and it looked as if Jasper was becoming uncomfortable.

Emmett, becoming fed up with all the giggling and cooing noises, let out his own loud question, "Will he be coming over frequently?" he was kind of excited to have a new video game buddy, even if Harry didn't play video games (He would find out when he next saw him).

"Most likely. Is everyone okay with that? Rosalie? Edward?" he got nods of affirmation from the two he was worried most about, and relaxed. It would be okay to bring Harry home now, and he wouldn't mind getting to know Hadrian's father and grandfather as well; maybe he would learn something more about Harry if he spoke to them and they became friends.

As the conversation came to a close, the family drifted into different parts of the house. Jasper himself went out for a bit of hunting, while Alice went and decided to play chess with Edward, and Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett stayed in the living area to watch some TV, letting Carlisle go to his study to read a bit and wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Letting out a deep sigh and throwing his controller down, Harry stood and went up to the kitchen. It looked like everyone would be out late again tonight, so he was left to either sleep or wait. Being bored of waiting, Harry ate a bit before retiring to bed, maybe hoping to sleep right away so the next day would come faster. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he decided to bring out his death diary again, so he could write out his latest experience. It would definitely pass the time.<p>

Opening the diary to a fresh page, Harry picked up a pen that had been left in the box from his last recording.

'_Dear Diary of Mine' _He wrote,

'_A couple of days ago, I stupidly thought it would be a brilliant idea to slit my throat, outside. I have no idea how this thought came into my head, as we could have easily done it in the training room… but oh well, what's done is done. _

_We were, however, discovered by the vampires. Their Seer, Alice, had a vision of me having my throat slit, which did happen. As we weren't expecting it, we were caught, and brought to their house and had an interesting conversation. We even told them our ages! They were so shocked. _

_Hadrian Salanyme Riddle, September-I-forget-what-day-it-is, 2004'_

Closing the book gently, Harry knew he probably should have written the date, but he honestly forgot! He could always add it in later when he remembered, but for now he was feeling slightly drowsy. Putting the journal into the box and closing the lid, he pushed it back under the bed and set the pen on his side table. Laying down and covering himself in his blankets, he was glad he was still in his pajamas from the night before.

Closing his eyes, Hadrian Riddle was ignorant to the fact that there were warm amber eyes watching him from the other side of his window.


	11. Magyks

**AN:** Hey all, it's been a while ehehe, sorry about that. I probably may not update after this one, as inspiration is slow and my writing style has changed. I'm terribly sorry for those of you who look forward to the end of this story. I actually quite enjoy it myself. I'll try my best to come up with a few more chapters! I think I'm gonna go back and fix some major plot holes and spelling errors I'm seeing. Of course, when I start doing that I'll be sure to put an 'under construction' memo in the summary.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

* * *

><p>The night Jasper had watched Harry sleep was the night that he'd first seen the curious leather journal. Harry had seemed to have a collection of them hidden under his bed, and Jasper, being the curious vampire he was, wondered what Harry could possibly be writing about. It'd been short, but still. Curiosity knew no bounds...<p>

That night, he'd also realized that maybe his growing feelings were a bit obsessive. He realized that watching his love interest sleep was _maybe_ something that_ Edward_ would do, not him. Really, Jasper thought himself more respectful than that. So he stopped as hastily as he could, and retreated quickly.

But he just wanted to see Harry _so badly_. It was all he could think about; his accent, his eyes, his hair, his voice. Harry just wouldn't leave his thoughts. It would've been unbearable had he not had_ years_ to come to terms with knowing how he was like in love. And he was definitely in love with Hadrian Riddle.

Alas, the next day was Monday, and he'd get to see and feel and touch Harry again. Maybe Harry would pat his hair. Jasper liked it when he did that.

Despite his height, Jasper was just one big softie.

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke, it was to his father's intent stare. It startled him quite a bit. "Father?!"<p>

"Hadrian, my son..." The tone was grave. It was a tone that made Harry think of all the bad he'd done the past week to have possibly warrant that tone.

"Er... did I do something wrong?" Harry's voice was still groggy with sleep as he rubbed at his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was barely up; early morning, then. Almost school time.

"No, no. It's more of what your vampire has done. Were you aware he'd come into the wards last night?" This information woke Harry up. Jasper had been in the wards?

The wards that had been set up at the beginning were fairly basic. Mostly they were to watch the entry and exit of people on their property, and hide them from any tracking charms the wizarding world could be trying out to find them. Other than that, there was an alarm ward for those who came upon the property with ill intent. That was the extent, but for Jasper, who knew nothing about them... well, Harry was getting some secondhand embarrassment.

"I didn't, no. I mean, he did stop by earlier and we had a talk. Could that have been it?"

"...No. The wards tell me he came and went twice last night. I'm presuming the earlier time was what you speak of."

"Huh."

"Indeed." Tom stood, looking down at his son with a gentle love. "...You know I just want you to be safe. Please spell your skin unbreakable this morning before heading to school. I know he cares for you, but I don't want something unexpected happening." With a quick ruffle of Harry's hair, he swept out of the room.

"Pffft..." The noise escaped Harry without his control as he doubled over in a giggle fit. His father was just so funny and dramatic sometimes! Truly, it brightened his morning.

Having showered the night before, Harry made quick work of getting dressed and ready for school. His homework wasn't done, but he could do it later, maybe before classes if anything was due that day, which he was pretty sure nothing was. At least it would be a relatively calm day.

Moving down the stairs and into the kitchen, he ate a simple breakfast of eggs and waved to his father, whom was reading, and Albus, who was, once again, fiddling with some modern piece of technology; this time, it happened to be their house phone. "I'm heading to school! Albus, be careful not to break that!"

With those last words, he departed.

* * *

><p>Once there, Harry realized his mistake. He was super, super early. Earlier than usual, even. He had no idea how he'd come to arrive so early all the time! It was frustrating. Only the teachers were probably around!<p>

Sighing heavily, Harry sat at his usual table and got out his homework. English was the easiest and got complete the fastest, and then Math, and he managed to scribble out a few noted on some music paper that he thought might sound well together. He could always use one of his previously made pieces, but it was nice to compose once in a while.

This was how his friendly neighbourhood vampires found him; humming notes to himself and writing them out. Alice took no time in sitting on one side of him, Jasper taking his other side. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all sad opposite them, observing the ridiculous pace at which Harry stopped humming and started putting his things away; despite having lived many years, Harry was still nervous about others hearing the songs he created.

"Good morning everyone! Nice day we're having, eh? Looks like it's going to rain..." Alice, ever the cheerful and lovely person, giggled at his side, while Emmett and Jasper just smiled. It seemed Edward and Rosalie didn't fine him as funny. Huh, shame on them.

"Harry, oh how I've longed for this day to arrive!" Alice started up rather dramatically, gesturing like one would in a live theatre play. "I have so many questions!" She ended rather enthusiastically; it made Harry laugh and smile.

"Of course, of course! And what questions can I answer for you today, miss Alice? Quick, before Jasper here has a fit!" As it were, Jasper _was_ looking a bit constipated. Obviously he couldn't have eaten something bad, so maybe it was just a reaction to the way Alice was leaning against Harry.

Jasper simply huffed. Giving a pat on the arm, Harry smiled kindly at him. He did so wish Jasper would calm himself sometimes. Maybe it was the vampiric hormones. What a funny thought! Though he did remember being that age; he'd been quite depressed at the time, the realization of never aging had settled and the acceptance of possibly never being able to have friends settling into his bones. It had been quite the tiresome era.

"How did you come across your immortality? You guys never explained, and if you're not vampires, than what are you?! It's been bugging me forever." she had a look that perhaps would belong on a mad scientist's face. It made Harry's lips curl in a Cheshire-like way. He could tell the others were curious as well.

"How, indeed?" Harry contemplated leaving it at that. Their faces would have been hilarious! But nevertheless, he continued, "It was my father's doing. I'm not too sure how he did it, but it has to do with a modified version of the Elixir of Life, you know, from the Nicholas Flamel stories? I do believe he did some crazy dark majyks...He's never explained it to me." Harry gave a shrug, subconsciously leaning into Jasper's hard but comforting shoulder.

"Ah, so magic and Flamel are real?! That's so cool! Can you do magic?" Harry chuckled a bit before looking around casually. The school was still mostly empty, but the early crowd was definitely showing up.

"I can! It's quite exciting, don't you think?" Harry was enjoying his time. Lazily, and carefully, he rose his hand so that they were blocking what he was doing. With a flick of his hand, he showed them his ability to wandlessly conjure an Orb the colour of light green, not unlike the colour of the Killing Curse. "This is an orb of healing magic. If I released it on an ill person, it would work with their immune system to heal whatever was ailing them. It can also be used to ease body pain. the only thing it can't do is heal fatal wounds." Alice's eyes were wide, along with the others.

And Harry would have passed it around, had he not seen more students entering the cafeteria. he snubbed out the light rather quickly and gave a sheepish look to those at his table. "If I were to reveal my magic to the commoners around here, I would get in trouble with the local Ministry of Magic..."

"You have a government?" The words, surprisingly, weren't spoken by Alice, but rather by Emmett, who looked extremely excited, like a kid in a candy store, at the prospect of magic. It brought Harry back to reality; he'd forgotten the other few Cullens' were sitting around as well.

Clearing his throat a bit, he nodded. "Yeah. I'm technically breaking the Statute of Secrecy by telling you, but you guys are vampires. I figured they wouldn't care. It's not like they can do anything about it now..." Harry shrugged. Who cared. It wasn't like he knew the laws in the Americas anyway. For all he knew, even muggle vampires could be considered magical beings, and therefore the Statute wouldn't matter.

"We should stop talking about it now anyhow. It looks like the people are filing in. The bell is going to ring soon..." He would have stood and made his way in the general direction of his classes if not for the hand on his sleeve. Jasper, it seemed, didn't quite feel like letting him leave at that time. He wondered why?

"Er... Harry. I have a question." Jasper shifted just a bit and cast his eyes downward. "Why do you try to kill yourself?"

The question itself made Harry laugh gently and place his hand (the one not being held by Jasper) on Jasper's face, guiding it so his dear vampire was looking at him. "I'm not looking for a way to kill myself, Jasper. I quite enjoy living. It's just, I get bored, and curious, and sometimes I just feel like 'hey, I wonder what dying like this would be like'. I do it more for myself than anything. Like say if I had a murderer after me; it would be much more pleasant if I knew what to be prepared for than not, you understand?" He got a muted nod. Jasper still looked heavily miserable, and Harry felt an explainable urge to comfort that sad look away.

"Listen, Jasper..." His voice was quiet and soothing, "If it really upsets you so much, then I'll stop. I'll find another way to entertain myself. Maybe video games or reading? Something harmless, alright?" Jasper finally set his golden gaze upon him and nodded once more, that sad look slowly washing away. Caught in the feelings and moment, Harry leaned forward only slightly and gave Jasper an eskimo kiss, which was only interrupted by the muffled giggling of Alice.

Pulling away, Harry had the decency to look quite embarrassed. Sputtering just a tiny bit about how the bell was about to ring, he stood without interruption and fled the scene. Afterwords, Jasper glared and Alice giggled and Emmett teased. If a vampire could blush, Jasper would definitely be afflicted by the rushing of blood to his face.

Instead, he turned and fled, similar to Harry, but with a smile on his face.


End file.
